Daniel Grayson
Daniel Edward Grayson (born Summer 1987 - Summer 2014) was Conrad and Victoria's son and their only shared biological child. He had been considered to be a wild party boy, and he quietly, consistently resisted his family's efforts to groom him as the future CEO of their company, Grayson Global. Despite being Victoria's favorite child, he did not have free rein. Due to several incidents with the law, in combination with his rambunctious party boy image, his relationship with his father was often strained. However, they were eventually able to mend their relationship. After his father's death, Daniel was left with no money, and had to earn a living by selling off Grayson materias for 6 months. He was able to bounce back eventually, and started a relationship with his childhood friend Margaux LeMarchal, who became pregnant with his child. Daniel was shot and killed by Katherine Black, while trying to protect his ex-wife, Emily. Biography He was the son of Conrad and Victoria Grayson and the older brother to his half-sister Charlotte Grayson. His life embodied all that came from being the firstborn of a wealthy family — high expectations to succeed, which developed in him a penchant for getting into trouble. However, when his partying and alcohol abuse culminated in a drunk driving accident, Daniel's parents began setting stricter rules and even higher expectations. At the start of the series, Daniel had returned to the Hamptons after a semester at Harvard Business School and was struggling to face the demons of his past. Season 1 In "Pilot", Daniel had just arrived at his parents' home in the Hamptons for the summer after a semester at Harvard. He was present at the Memorial Day party and he meets Emily for the first time when she deliberately spilled her drink on him. The two began a romantic relationship. In "Trust", Daniel was participating in a Polo match which Emily attended. They had their first official date following the match, and everything went perfectly. When they returned to Emily's house, Ashley and a large group of friends were there, throwing a surprise party for her as a welcome to the neighborhood. Emily and Daniel shared their first kiss at the end of the evening. His roommate, Tyler appeared suddenly, making himself a guest at the Grayson home. Tyler repeatedly tempted Daniel to end his sobriety, finally succeeding once he convinced Daniel that Emily had cancelled a date. Later that evening, Daniel dropped by Emily's house unannounced, and saw her eating dinner with Jack Porter. (Duplicity) Daniel decided not to work for his father and so was cut off from his trust fund. After bailing his sister Charlotte and her boyfriend Declan Porter from jail, he managed to persuade Declan's brother, Jack, to give him a bartending position at the Stowaway. (Guilt and Intrigue) Daniel's parents celebrated their 25th wedding anniversary with a private dinner. Those who attended the dinner besides the Grayson family were Emily, Tyler, Ashley, and Declan. Declan mentioned that Emily had often come around looking for his brother Jack, which caused Daniel to become angry with Emily. (Charade) For Daniel's birthday, Emily suggested a clam bake on the beach, rather than one of Victoria's lavish parties. Daniel told Conrad that he would only go back to working for the company if Tyler Barrol was dismissed, to which Conrad agreed. However, Conrad did not know that Daniel only wanted the position so that he could gather information for his mother to use against Conrad in their divorce. Emily found and showed Tyler's medication (prescription anti-psychotics) to Daniel and Ashley. Daniel confronted Tyler and told him to leave the house. Tyler began to lose control. Later, at Daniel's intimate birthday dinner, Emily left the group and went into her house to get the cake. Inside her house, a deranged Tyler confronted her at gunpoint. During this confrontation, Emily took the opportunity to plant Frank's wallet on him, planting false evidence to get rid of Tyler once and for all. He forced her (still at gunpoint) to return to the party, where they joined the family in singing "Happy Birthday" to Daniel. Tyler insisted on playing Truth or Die with the family, which he hoped would force Conrad to tell the truth about David Clarke's death. When Conrad refused to play along, Tyler pointed the gun at Emily. He was prevented from harming anyone when his brother suddenly arrived and Daniel and Jack were able to remove the gun from his possession. Tyler was arrested while Daniel and Emily's relationship was strengthened by the ordeal.'' (Duress)'' Daniel took Emily out for a romantic dinner on a boat, where he proposed and she accepted. In a scheme to get Daniel on his side, Conrad told Daniel to ask his mother about her secret that concerned Charlotte. When Daniel confronted Victoria he found out that Charlotte was actually his half-sister, and that her biological father was none other than David Clarke. When Victoria failed to verbally confess that she was having an affair, Daniel assumed from her emotional distress that she was raped and became pregnant as a result. Emily had planned on ending their engagement but when Daniel told Emily about the conversation he had had with his mother, her need for revenge is reignited and they decide on a wedding date. (Commitment) On the evening of their engagement party, Daniel and Emily had a fight about their future. Daniel wanted to elope with her to Paris, to preserve their relationship and to sever his ties with his controlling and manipulative family. He became upset when she hesitated to agree to an elopement, and went for a walk on the beach alone. Daniel sat on the beach alone, and suddenly Tyler appeared and threatened Daniel at gunpoint again. Tyler was later found by the other attendees at the party, he had been mysteriously murdered. Daniel returned to the beach moments later with blood on his face and shirt. (Chaos). Daniels injuries required stitches, particularly on a wound on the back of his head. He admitted to shooting Tyler once in the chest, but could not remember anything that might have happened after that single shot, because he fell unconscious. Daniel was later arrested for Tyler's murder. It was revealed via flashback that after Daniel shot Tyler, he was hit on the back of his head with a rock by Satoshi Takeda, who then had picked up the gun and shot Tyler twice in the back (Scandal). In prison, Daniel received a beating from other inmates, which is later revealed to have been arranged by Victoria, to get Daniel out of prison and on house arrest. When Daniel became suspicious of Emily's motivations, partly due to things told to him by Tyler before he died, and partly because of Emily's suspect behavior, he broke his house arrest to confront her and was immediately sent back to prison. Emily planted Jack's hoodie, which was covered in Tyler's blood, in the car of Victoria's henchman Lee Moran and he was arrested for the murder. Conrad hired someone to kill Lee and fake a suicide note, which said that Lee confessed to Tyler's murder. Daniel was freed from prison following Lee's suicide and the subsequent acquittal. After he learned the truth about what his family did to David Clarke, Daniel defended his father in an interview with ABC News. The SEC had started an investigation into Grayson Global which Daniel denounced as a "witch-hunt." (Absolution) After Daniel's interview and change of heart towards his father, his relationship with Emily began to deteriorate. Emily made it clear that she resented Daniel's decision to embrace his family's traditions and schemes, including a lavish wedding even though Emily wanted a more private event. Daniel's professional plans also started to clash with Emily's, which caused them to argue more. Daniel later learned about Victoria's plan to take Conrad down, and he threatened to cut all ties with her if she did not give him the evidence. She fears her son abandoning her more than anything, so she hands over the evidence and is devastated when he immediately hands it over to Conrad (Grief). When Ashley told Daniel that she had happened to see Emily and Jack kissing, Daniel confronted Emily and she confirmed it, saying that they both had changed too much. She gave him back her engagement ring. (Reckoning) Season 2 At the beginning of season two, Conrad had lifted the contingencies in Daniel's trust fund, on the condtion that he invested all of the money into Grayson Global, along with his share of his mother's inheritence. He was said to be always "brooding somewhere or drinking or maybe even both." Daniel had entered into a relationship with Ashley Davenport, but when Conrad mentioned that he hoped Daniel might reconcile with Emily, who was a much more suitable match than Ashley, Daniel reponded "at least Ashley is smart enough not to cheat on me." (Destiny) In a flashback during Daniel's first year of Harvard he told his father that he might not decide to major in Business because he was interested in Poetry. One of his professors even encouraged him to pursue that career. Conrad burned some of Daniel's poetry and when he was asked if it was "that bad" by Victoria, he says no, in fact it was the contrary. "We speak in hushed voices so as not to wake our memories. The things we've done, the things will continue to do for fear of breaking the cycle. How fierce we were when we were young, when we were unafraid to becoming unhinged." Conrad decided he would tell publishers to send courteous rejections to Daniel so that he could continue with his preparations to be the head of Grayson Global. (Lineage) Daniel persisted toward replacing his father as the CEO of Grayson Global. He tried to convince an investor, Salvador Grobet, to vote for him since Grobet held influence over the core members of the Board of Directors. Daniel proved himself to be more ruthless in business as he managed to blackmail Grobet into voting for him, by showing him a picture of Grobet with Ashley. He threatened to show the photo to Grobet's wife. Unbeknownst to Daniel, Victoria had blackmailed Ashley into sleeping with Grobet. Daniel broke up with Ashley, and successfully took over NolCorp and became the new CEO of Grayson Global. (Revelations) Daniel was approached by the Americon Initiative. Victoria told Emily that ever since their engagement ended Daniel had "become petulant and angry." After Aiden and Emily staged their breakup, Daniel's hopes of rekindling their romance intensified. (Power) The Initiative continued to involve a naive Daniel in their plans, by having him transfer money to smaller, unregulated and unstable economies such as Algiers and Bahrain. These, they hoped, would come to the same end result: another Flight 197. Victoria became so desperate to stop Daniel's involvement from continuing that she told Daniel that the Initiative were the ones responsible for the crash of Flight 197. Unbeknownst to both of them, they had been under surveillance during that whole time. When Victoria was confronted by Helen Crowley, a member of the Initiative, Victoria pulled a gun on her. Helen did not believe Victoria was capable of killing her but Victoria said that "the mistake was hers the moment she put a target on her son's head" and then Victoria shot Helen. (Union) The Grayson's continued to be closely watched by the Initiative which was why they started the Amanda Clarke Foundation. To everyone else, this action seemed to be very charitable and selfless, but Daniel told Emily that the real reason they set it up was to protect their assets in the event that the Initiative ever put their plan to action. (Illumination) After seeing that Daniel and Emily were getting close again, Victoria decided to take drastic measures. Unbeknownst to Daniel, Victoria had sent him a photo of he and Emily together in a restaurant, with two bullets enclosed as well, leading him to the conclusion that the photo was sent by the Initiative. (Victory) Daniel was once again engaged to Emily. After they got married they planned to live in Paris - much to Victoria's horror. Daniel found out that he was going to be an uncle. (Engagement) In the season finale, the Graysons find themselves penniless after Aiden swiped the Amanda Clarke Foundation. Daniel is alone at Grayson Global, having sent all his staff home, awaiting for the satellite to function once again. However, when an Hoffman|"IT worker"] worker tells him it won't happen anytime soon, Daniel leaves to stand by his father's side in his campaign. Daniel finds out that Conrad "saved" his life by mitigating the damages with the Initiative that led to the bombing in Grayson Global Headquarters (which was planted by the IT worker). Daniel begins to suspect that Conrad is part of the Initiative, which Conrad later confirms in a conversation with Victoria: "There is no Initiative, my dear. There never was, not really. Simply a consortium of savvy business persons who perfected to the art of profiting of other people's fear. And when catastrophe strikes the public spends money, lots of it. And if one were able to anticipate ''such disasters they'd stand to make a fortune. Of course, predicting these acts of God is impossible unless of course one decides to ''play ''God." In a flashback, we find out that Conrad was "tipped off" about this "catastrophe" by Helen Crowley. Daniel is attacked by Aiden in Emily's house. Aiden tells him that "he has just given a man like him that is rarely offered, a second chance, to let Emily go" and as Daniel is in the ground he looks up and sees a gun. Afterwards, Daniel goes to Conrad's speech and tells him that he "needs to borrow a shirt". Blood is seen on his sleeve which infers that Daniel may have killed Aiden, who was not seen again. Daniel's half brother, Patrick, has arrived to the Hamptons. (Truth, Part 1 & Truth, Part 2) Season 3 In "Fear", Daniel found Margaux LeMarchal, an old friend, and invited her to the Memorial Day Party (Emily's), where he introduced her to Emily. He continuously asked Emily to set a date to their wedding an she set it on August 8th. In "Sin", Margaux offered him a job in ''Voulez, her new magazine. He accepted, even after Margaux tried to seduce him, but he asked her to move his headquarters so he can be close to his family. In "Confession", his relationship with Emily began to get tense as her mother told him that Emily had been dating Aiden while she was engaged. In his job, the first problem came when Margaux wanted Nolan as his new cover but Daniel didn't. They end badly as both of them wanted to rule but Daniel had to step back as the magazine was Margaux's. In "Mercy", problems with Emily increased as she saw him bribing the police officer in charge of Conrad's case. Emily avenged this by giving his full biography for the magazine. Daniel decided to leave Emily's house. He revealed Conrad that he was not helping him because he was his father he helped him, but because he didn't want another scandal a week before the magazine launching. In "Control", the moment that Daniel had been waiting for arrived, the Voulez Launching Party. But his problems with Emily grew stronger as he felt that he was the only one fighting for their relationship. It didn't helped that Emily arrived late at the party because of Victoria's plan. He thought that Emily had set a date for the wedding because Conrad was ill and realized that he couldn't marry Emily. But Emily gained him back when he showed him a photography of Amanda and her parents. In "Dissolution", Daniel found Sara, his ex-girlfriend that he had an accident with. She told him that she had to work on a bakery to pay the medical bills because The Graysons gave nothing to her. He read Sara's file and discovered that she was right, so he apologised to her but she didn't accept it. Later, Charlotte gave her a job in the Stowaway, so he will be able to try again. In "Resurgence", Daniel continued by trying to apologise with Sara, so he offered her a job, prepare his wedding cake. Emily acceded, so they contracted her. Then at the July 4th Party Daniel found Sara, who was invited by Charlotte. He didn't even care that Emily had been with Aiden because he had just eyes for Sara. They managed to be alone and they nearly kissed but Emily discovered it. In "Secrecy", Daniel had been texting Sara. Conrad revealed him the Grayson's secret liar. Then in the bridal shower, Daniel met Emily's first husband. Then he received the visit of Sara in the liar, she told him that she couldn't do what she was doing but they went all the way. Emily, after knowing it, told him that she was pregnant. In "Surrender", Daniel reveals to his mother that Emily is pregnant which make her told him that Emily is using him so Daniel confronts her telling her that she is going to marry her whether she liked or not. He tried to cover the pregnancy from Sara but when she discovered she left him. In "Exodus", Daniel and Emily finally get married, but while celebrating with the family on Conrad's yacht, Daniel learns that Sara tried to commit suicide. Coming on deck, Daniel overhears Emily say that she faked her pregnancy. Daniel furiously confronts Emily over her lies and picks up the gun on deck, assuming she is going to shoot him. Emily apologizes to Daniel for lying to him, but Daniel shoots her twice in the abdomen and watches with remorse as she falls overboard and floats away. Panicked, Daniel throws the gun into the water. In "Homecoming", Daniel told his mother that he had shot Emily, and she told him that Emily had been telling him anything but lies. Then he discovered that Emily wasn't remembering a thing. In "Endurance", Daniel went to see Sara but Jack hit him. He suggested Margaux to write about Lydia and her revenge plan against Emily. Then she went to see Sara in her apartment and told her that Emily faked the pregnancy to lock him. Then Emily told him that she knew that Daniel shot her but that she forgives him. As she decided to stay he got angry at her. In "Hatred", Daniel began a war against his wife. First Emily told the press that Daniel was with Sara. Daniel angry, fired all the staff of the Grayson Manor. Then Emily called Sara's mother to finish their relationship and it worked. Meanwhile the Voulez was facing a sue form Conrad for libel for an article that himself changed. So he asked to fire Daniel, and Margaux accepted. Without a job, and without a girl Daniel was so angry with Emily and told her that sterelizing her was his gift to universe. In "Payback", Daniel found himself work-less again, so he decides to organize Charlotte's birthday. He was fearing that Emily was conspiring with his father so he got Charlotte a job in Voulez to spy him. Margaux told him about Conrad and Pascal's relationship and he told her that they were old friends. In "Struggle", Daniel hired a private detective to follow her wife. He told him that she had been in Conrad's suite and that Aiden took her away. Then he showed him photos of Emily and Aiden kissing. In "Disgrace", Daniel shows Emily the photos and demands a divorce. Emily counters by threatening to expose Daniel as her shooter and saying that the Grayson's threatened her into implicating Lydia. At the opera, however, news of Emily's fake pregnancy is leaked online and Emily flees in humiliation. Victoria smugly tells Emily that now anything bad she says against Daniel will look like a jilted ex and Emily gives Daniel his divorce. In "Addiction", Daniel convinces Charlotte to help him go after Emily's ally, but she makes him promise not to get Jack involved. Daniel, Victoria, and Charlotte crash Emily's party. Daniel taunts Emily, saying people only came to her party to see what a train wreck she has become. Emily gives Daniel back a Grayson credit card and says she used it to pay for the entire party, infuriating Daniel. In "Blood", Daniel consoles Margaux after she learns her father is going to give Voulez to her younger brother Daniel talks to Pascal about his relationship with Margaux, and he decides to let Margaux run Voulez. Margaux and Daniel celebrate with a drink. In "Allegiance", Daniel has gotten his old job at Voulez. Charlotte goes to Daniel and asks if he can give her new boyfriend a job. Javier manages to impress Daniel and Margaux and they hire him. Daniel calls in a few favor to by Javier parole changed and even buys him a new car. In "Revolution", Daniel and Margaux learn about Pascal and Victoria's engagement. Daniel let Conrad know that Pascal is talking to the Feds. He also causes Margaux to get paranoid about Gideon convincing Pascal to change his mind, so Margaux convinces Pascal to draw up a contract. At the MyClone Launch Party, Nolan sabotages Javier's program and Daniel fires him. He assures Margaux that they can fix the issue. Daniel later consoles Margaux after Pascal's death. In "Impetus", Daniel accuses Emily of being the woman that was on the roof the night of Pascal Lemarcal's death. Emily counters saying Daniel is bigger. Aiden shows up and he and Daniel get into a fight. Daniel later learns from Victoria that she gambled with Charlotte's life in order to further expose Emily's agenda. Daniel also tells Margaux the truth about Pascal's past. In "Execution", Daniel is with Margaux and Victoria as they accompany Pascal's body to the plane that will take it back to France. Daniel tells Victoria that he hates Conrad and won't be there for his bail hearing. Margaux's brother, Gideon, later shows up and he and Daniel go to a club and have a drink. Gideon spots two women and tells Danie how they can each have "one". Margaux later in the phones Daniel, and he reassures her that Gideon isn't out to steal Voulez from her. At the time Daniel didn't know that one of the girls he had slept with was laying dead in the bed. Season 4 In "Renaissance", Daniel is living in a hotel and selling off his assets to salvage what's left of his old lifestyle. Daniel later tells Margaux that he slept with a woman, who died from an overdose, and Gideon had used a photo of Daniel laying with the woman, after she had died, and used it to blackmail Daniel into leaving Voulez. In "Disclosure", Daniel and Margaux work together to take down Gideon. Charlotte tells Daniel that she caught Gideon cheating on her. Later, he and Margaux have sex. In "Ashes", Margaux tells Daniel that she can rehire him at Voulez but he declines, saying he doesn't want to give her company bad publicity. Daniel later meets Louise Ellis and she hires him as her financial adviser. In "Meteor", Daniel coldly rebuffs Victoria's attempts to reconcile. Louise combs out of the pool and asks Daniel to go for a swim and talk finances after. She and Daniel talk about there families. Louise last shows up at Daniel's room with a bottle of wine, wanting to celebrate there new partnership. She slow hands Daniel swim trunks and tells him that if he is going to work for her then he has to "squeeze in some playtime by the pool". In "Ambush", Daniel asks Victoria why she never told him Emily was Amanda Clarke. Victoria says she has her reasons and Daniel says he doesn't want to be caught in the middle of her war with Emily. He later corners Emily in an elevator and stops it so he can ask her to make sure he avoids any fallout. Emily agrees, but only because she is in a hurry. The elevator breaks down and Daniel asks Emily why she had to ruin his life. Emily retorts that he did that all on his own. Daniel asks Emily if any part of there relationship was real and Emily says there might have been real feelings at one point, by they went away when he sided with Conrad. Emily uses Daniel to boost herself out of the elevator and Daniel looks on impressed for a moment before his phone rings. It's Margaux and she tells him that Louise tried to kill her. When Daniel defends Louise, Margaux realizes they slept together and throws her drink in his face before angrily storming away. In "Atonement", Daniel begs Margaux for a second chance because he wants to be a father to their unborn child. Margaux says she can't trust him to be the father their child needs. Later, as Daniel is playing indoor golf, he thinks back to 2008 when a woman, named Gina, had been assaulted by Andrew, his fraternity brother. Conrad had Daniel removed from testifying because he feared it could come back to hurt Daniel later. He then asks to have some things removed from storage. As Daniel is reading an old letter he had written to Conrad, he gets a text message from Victoria, who wants to talk to about Margaux. Daniel admits to Victoria that he thinks Margaux is right about him and how he is going to stop hiding for who he is. Later, Daniel sits on a bench by Grayson manor, and finishes reading the letter. Back in 2008, Daniel had sent the letter to Conrad and was determined to testify. Conrad showed up and told Daniel that it is his decision, but cautioned him that if he alienates his peers now, he may later come to regret it. Daniel took Conrad's advice and left with him, without testifying. Margaux phones Daniel and tells him she was wrong and that she and their child need him. As an overjoyed Daniel is leaving the beach, he hears noises coming from Grayson manor and sees Emily crawling on the floor. He rushes to her aid, but Emily tells Daniel to run, which he refuses to do. Daniel turns around and is shot twice by Kate Taylor as he attempts to shield Emily from harm. Seconds later, Jack arrives and shoots Kate dead. Emily tells Daniel that their relationship wasn't all a lie and Daniel replies that he knows, before dying in Emily's arms. Personality Daniel had been a party boy in the past and had a drinking problem but he had sobered considerably by the time Emily Thorne arrived and only got drunk when Tyler coaxed him to. He was trusting and easily manipulated by both Tyler and Emily. Although in later season 1 and especially in Season 2 he drinks a lot, like Victoria and Conrad. Tyler thought he was stupid and also suspected that Daniel might be scared of him once Daniel learned about his true nature. Although Daniel was seemingly a better person than the rest of his family, (except Charlotte who is by far the most honourable and trustworthy of the Graysons), but he had been raised to think about his family's status and reputation instead of telling the truth. He genuinely cares about people, including Charlotte, Emily, Tyler and his parents though the later are at different times and he turned on Tyler once he found out about his true nature and motives. Many people including Nolan, Aiden and Conrad underestimate his intellect and businessman abilities, despite the obvious that he was easily manipulative, except Emily and Victoria, who both believe he was capable of much more, despite this, he was not as intelligent as Emily. Victoria constantly says that Daniel was easily manipulated and controlled by the women in his life (Emily, and Victoria). There's still good in him. Despite the fact that in early season 1, he was a genuinely caring person unlike his parents, he was notably slowly turning into his parents, if not worse, by not telling the truth about his father at the interview, by continuously standing by his parents, by helping Conrad get the evidence from Victoria and trying to make her not confess against his father, and by standing by his parents and keeping the secret of killing Helen Crowely, framing Amanda and later Murdering her as well. He clearly despises his parents and their actions as he openly accuses them and yells at them ("Collusion"). However, when it came to himself being in the same situation as Conrad 20 years ago, he hypocritically did the same thing by framing Aiden, despite initially being hesitant. Daniel can be very obsessive, protective, possessive and jealous especially when it comes to Emily. As of the season 2 finale it was unsure if he killed Aiden, making him a murderer, like his parents. It was clear that when it comes to his parents poor actions he despises his parents but hypocritically stands by them probably because he feels he might as well profit off things that happened 20 years ago (Becomes CEO of Grayson Global) as he had nothing to do with it. He failed to acknowledge until late season 2 that everything they have is "blood money", at the expense of David and Amanda Clarke, and all the people on Flight 197 and now Real Emily Thorne and Declan Porter. Despite his early intentions and confessions to Emily, he was becoming no better than his parents, if not worse. He tries to turn the tables of Grayson Global to increase charities, however he fails to see that he was using the same company that had caused multiple deaths for this cause. He fails to see that you can't use bad things to make good, without telling the truth about Grayson Global and his parents past. However, it was not confirmed if Daniel meant that he took over Grayson Global to increase charities or to reconnect to Emily. When it comes to him being in trouble, he always runs away; instead of facing his problems, and facing the consequences of his actions. He was incapable of doing the right thing. In season 3, Daniel became darker than ever before. he cheated on Emily with Sara and later shot Emily when he learned she had manipulated him. He had no qualms about using Charlotte to strike at Nolan and tried to implicate Emily in Pascal's murder despite knowing his father was the true culprit. When confronted however Daniel shows signs of cowardice such as recoiling in fear during his violent altercation with Aiden Mathis. Only when Aiden was being restrained by police officers did Daniel dare hit him back. In Season 4, Daniel had hit rockbottom due to Conrad's crimes being exposed, and him now being the son of the most "hated man in America". Relationships Romance Amanda Clarke : Main Article: Amanda and Daniel Amanda and Daniel are former husband and wife. They met for the first time during the Memorial Day Party when Amanda dropped a glass on Daniel. They got engaged two times before getting married, but their marriage didn't last that much because Daniel discovered that Amanda had been lying to him. After that they became enemies, trying to destroy eachother, until they make peace at the moment of Daniel's death. Ashley Davenport : Main Article: Daniel and Ashley : Ashley and Daniel get together shortly after Daniel calls off his engagement with Emily. They then break up when Daniel finds out that Ashley has slept with Conrad. Sara Munello Margaux LeMarchal : Main Article: Daniel and Margaux Family Victoria Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Daniel Conrad Grayson : Main Article: Daniel and Conrad Charlotte Clarke : Main Article: Charlotte and Daniel Charlotte and Daniel were maternal half-siblings, and shared an overall loving relationship despite their mother, Victoria Grayson's, favoritism toward Daniel, the older of the two. However, their relationship was briefly restrained when it was revealed that Charlotte is only Daniel's half-sister. Edward Grayson Daniel seemed to really love his grandfather, but he didn't seem to keen on his instance that he follow in his father's footsteps. It is unknown if Daniel visited Edward when he became ill. Marion Harper Prior to the start of the series, Daniel had gotten in touch with the grandmother he never knew. Marion had asked Daniel to invite her to thanksgiving, hoping to reconnect with Victoria. Both were unaware that this was part of Victoria's revenge against her mother for the way she treated her. It is unknown if Daniel ever found out about Marion's sins against his mother. Friends Tyler Barrol : Main Article: Daniel and Tyler Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Memorial Day party (Pilot) *Polo match (Trust) *Emily Thorne's Housewarming Bash (Trust) *Upscale barbecue honoring Senator Kingsley (Betrayal) *Open Arms Charity Gala (Guilt) *Victoria & Conrad 25th wedding anniversary (Charade) *Grayson Global's New Investors Party (Suspicion) *Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) *Engagement party (Chaos) Season 2 *Memorial Day Art Auction (Destiny) *Wedding of Conrad and Victoria (Illusion) *Grayson Global's Investors Meeting (Penance) *Thanksgiving 2006 (Lineage) *Skeet Shooting Event (Revelations) *Head CEO of Grayson Global Party (Revelations) *The Liberty Project's gala (Power) *Fundraiser and Wine Auction (Sabotage) *Annual Labour day Bash (hosted by Graysons) (Sacrifice) *Burial of Amanda Clarke (Retribution) *Amanda Clarke Charity Foundation (Illumination) *Masquerade Ball (Masquerade) *Bombing in Grayson Global's Headquarters (Truth, Part 1) *Conrad's Gubernatorial acceptance speech (Truth, Part 2) Season 3 *Memorial Day Party (Emily's) (Fear) *Nolan Ross' Housewarming Bash (Confession) *Voulez Launching Party (Control) *The Stowaway's Reopening Party (Dissolution) *July 4th Party (Resurgence) *Emily's Bridal Shower (Secrecy) *Wedding of Daniel and Emily (Exodus) *Charlotte's 19th Birthday Party (Payback) *Opening Night Gala (Disgrace) *Casino Night (Addiction) *MyClone Launching Party (Revolution) Memorable Quotes *How do you plan to convince twelve strangers that you're in love with me when I'm not even sure myself? (to Emily in Justice) *What if the man I am is no better than my DNA? (to Emily in Absolution) *And I do believe these are yours. Feel free to use one for each of your two faces. (to Victoria concerning the bullets in Masquerade) Daniel Quotes1.jpg Appearances Trivia * He was left handed. *Daniel was talented in poetry and had considered becoming a poet, but his father arranged for publishers to refuse him so he could pursue a more secure and lucrative career. ("Lineage") *Daniel shot Emily on their wedding day because she lied to him and manipulated him. *It was shown during the first season that Daniel had some problems with alcohol, possibly bordering on alcoholism, but throughout the second season he is seen having a glass of scotch once in a while. *He spent $1M on a bottle of wine that went "bad" in a charity auction. ("Sabotage") *By the time of his death, Daniel had shot three people; Tyler Barrol, Aiden Matthis, and Emily Thorne, but he hasn't officially killed anyone. Though, Tyler would have died from Daniel shooting him had Takeda not finished the job right away. **Ironically, Daniel himself would succumb to gun shot wounds by the hand of Kate Taylor. **In another twist of irony, Daniel dies three seasons after having his death (in reality, Tyler Barrol) teased in Season 1. *Daniel's middle name is in honor of his paternal grandfather. *Daniel and Emily relationship evolved from love on his part to hate because of Daniel shooting Emily, leaving her barren after finding out she faked the pregnancy. *Daniel is the second lover of Emily's to die in the show; Aiden Mathis was the first and Ben Hunter was the third and last. Gallery Dan.jpg Arms.jpg EDan.jpg Toast.jpg Season 3 - Daniel Grayson.jpg Daniel-PortalS2.jpg DanielMAIN.png DanielGrayson.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:Harper Family Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Images of Characters Category:Images Category:Images from Episodes